Welcome to Wonderful Wonder World
by AFireInside23
Summary: I was falling into darknes, My mind kept racing over and over, I shouldn't have ever step near that rabbit hole! They say that a girl name Alice Liddell fell down here one day, and never came back for months. Rated T for language and violence. OCx?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody :D it is me COTTONCANDYFLUFFYWUFFYDELIGHT! :D or Tailor if that is simpler, Anyways I do not own HnKnA characters or anything that is HnKnA basically in this fanfic….it belongs to QuinnRose and anything that is my oc is belonging to me soooo yep! ONWARDS TO THE STORY! Also I'm am a newbie at writing so please excuse any grammar or spelling. Also I have only read the manga soooo I'll try my best :D **

**~? POV~**

_I was falling into darkness, I shouldn't have ever step so near that rabbit hole, They said that a girl name Alice Liddell fell down here one day and never came back for months. Then she came back only for a couple of minutes and went back down the hole_. _She hasn't popped back up in 2 years. Everyone thinks she died. I think she was suicidal because this hole is long and deep, then my mind went black as I hit the ground._

"_This is one strange dream…." I glance around the place I was at. It looked like a bunch of unicorns had just puked up bunches colors on the walls and floors. "Is this a nightmare?" I wanted to pull my eyes out of my eye sockets at this mess._

"_It could be or just a dream." a voice said. I was now freaking out now. Who wouldn't if you just heard a voice that came from out of nowhere. I looked around and backed up as I see a guy that had sliver hair and had an eye patch on I didn't see him a moment ago. I was either having some kind of drugged up dream from hitting my head or I was going crazy, but this is a dream of course!_

_I walked up to gates, I wonder if there was anybody at this mansion that could help me. 'God I'm seeing things now, stupid hole. I'll wake up from this coma I'm in from hitting my head on the ground.' I thought to myself." I was thinking this because well who could afford this? Unless whoever owns this place is freakin richer then who knows what! "Do you have business here?" I froze abit at the sudden different voice, but turned around to see around 10 year old boys who were certainly identical twins. One was wearing all blue and had blue eyes, and the other was wearing all red, he had red eyes instead of blue eyes, they both had the same type of axe looking thing._

"_KILL ME! I couldn't believe it, these two boys wanted to kill me!_

"_What are you-" I turned my head to see a man with orange hair and brown rabbit ears on top. "Who's she?" He asked the twins._

'_He's going to shoot me!' I started panic and started to almost have an asthma attack._

"_Troubling the young lady?" I open up my eyes to see another man with black hair and he was wearing a top hat with all sorts of decorations on it. ARE THERE ANY GIRLS IN THIS WORLD! _

_This dude must be OCD or maybe he's just needs to get out abit more, he's paler then I am and he's blue hair just makes it stand out abit more. I followed him into the tower and saw a girl she had light brown hair and very pretty blue eyes NO I AM NOT A CREEPER! I was just giving her a compliment. FINALLY! THERE'S A GIRL WHO HAS A FACE! The other girls I see don't even have faces! "Another foreigner, well welcome to the Country of Hearts!" The girl welcomed me with a smile. "I'm Alice Liddell!" wait…ALICE! THE ONE WHO FELL DOWN THE SAME HOLE I FELL DOWN IN! I blinked a couple times. _

_I saw a guy, probably in his late teens, he had pink hair, pink cat ears along with a pinkish purplish tail that had piercings on it, and pink eyes which is awesome! "This is another foreigner." Alice explained to the boy, he said something about a role holder, but exactly what is a role holder?_

"_HELP ME CHU!" A voice screamed out, Alice gave out a sigh as this guy with orangish or light redish hair that had a yellow streak in it, mouse ears, and a tail (DOES EVERYBODY IN THIS WORLD HAVE ANIMAL PARTS!) come running over to Alice and hid behind her. "GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID RAT!" I recognized that voice. _

"_We are the queen of hearts." The woman with purple hair spoke. A queen? Wow I've never met a queen before! _

"_ALICE!" A man with white hair, white rabbit ears, white rabbit tail, and glasses came running over to Alice when he first saw her and glomped her aggressively. "OH ALICE I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH! WHY DON'T YOU COME AND VISIT ME MORE?" He began saying out random things and Alice was trying to push him off. _

"_GET OFF OF ME!" Alice yelled out trying to get the rabbit dude off of her._

_I had no clue who this was but he was defiantly a pervert. He had brown hair, red eyes, and had a sword with him which freaked me out abit. "I just wanna listened to your heartbeat." I was struggling to get him off, then with all my might I kicked him off and ran like hell! I was out of breath soon but I found my way into some weird woods._

"_Get lost?" I turned to see a man with red hair and was wearing some kind of outfit that you would see at a circus. _

"_If you call running away from some pervert and landed myself here which I have no ideal where this place is then yes!" I was dying just to scream from aggravation._

_I was in horror. I've never thought I see this right in front of me, I've only seen this kind of stuff in movies though this was weird they all had animal mask on. That made this place even more weird and scary in a way. "Oh great another whore." I thought it was the man in the circus outfit since it sounded like him and looked like him, but I was wrong he was much more nicer and not so rude as this faggot in front of me. He had on a wardens outfit on. _

_I covered my ears up from the horrible screeching noise of something. "Looks like the old man is playing." He shook his head. "I swear he must be deaf if he can't hear his own playing." That's when it stopped and gun shots were heard, we took off in to the direction to see a man with an auburn color looking hair and looked around what in his late twenties or early thirties? He was shooting at the mafia. I wonder what happened._

_He had blue hair and a tattoo of a lizard on his neck. He must be helping out to make him do his work and take his medicine._

"_Very good to meet you." He shook my hand he seemed to blush abit at the feeling. Is everybody a pervert around here or is he just shy? All I know is that he's an ex assassin from what I've got told._

_It's full. I CAN GO HOME NOW! HOME FINALLY! Mom, dad, my grandparents….my friend I can finally see them again. When I put the vial against my lips I closed them before the liquid could go in my mouth. I looked at everyone. They all had a sad look on them. That's when I glance over my shoulder. He was here. I walked over to him and gave him a kiss. That's when it all went black again. _

**Well what do ya think? This is only an introduction like chapter but I hope you all will review and tell me what I could improve on or you're opinion on this! :3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN HNKNA! IT BELONGS TO QUINNROSE!**

**Thanks for the reviews guys! **

* * *

><p>"<strong>I never once thought, I'd ever be caught!Staring at sidewalks, hiding my track marks!I left my best friends, or did they just leave me?In a crooked little town, they were lost and never foundFallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves... on the groundIn a crooked little town, they were lost and never foundFallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves... on the groundRun away before you drown, or the streets will beat you downFallen leaves, fallen leaves, fallen leaves... on the ground"<strong>

**Fallen Leaves, Billy Talent****~Hazel's POV~**

"WAKE UP HAZEL! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" I stirred around in my bed my pale eye lids open up to see my little sister, Lillian or Lily as she likes to be call. She was almost an regular five year old girl expect she likes to rock out with me on rock music I love to listened to and have walks out in the garden in dark with me. It was fun, we would plat hide and go seek or tag with glow sticks though mom would often yell at me for it. Lily was Jumping up and down on my black and white polka dotted bed. "Oh your awake!" Lily smiled. "NOW GET UP! WERE GONNA BE LATE!" I sighed it was a seven in the morning and a Saturday which means NO SCHOOL! Aren't we suppose to sleep in on Saturdays! I let out a sigh and got dragged out of my bed by a five- year old, How pathetic am I?

"TELL THEM TO GO WITHOUT ME! I WANNA SLEEP!" I yelled and grabbed a pillow and put it over my dark brown hair that could easily be mistaken for black.

"MOM, DAD! SISSY WON'T GET UP!" Lily yelled at my parents, that's when I sprang up from the floor and shoved her out of my neon green and neon pink room knocking over my tie dyed book bag that was full of text books and papers. I saw a smirk cross over her face which means she probably knew that I was going to get up if she called for mom and dad. I groaned and started to get ready. I turned on my radio and place a Fall out Boy CD in it, first song that came on was an really old song about 3 years old called 'I don't care' which was my favorite song out of all the songs I downloaded on there. I turned it up and went over to my closet.

"Say my name and his in the same breath

I dare you to say they taste the same

Let the leaves fall off in the summer

And let December glow feel flames."

I was singing along with the song flipping through my clothes until coming across a cut long sleeved shirt with a clown collar design on the shirt. The sleeves were each different colors, one sleeved was black and white while the other was neon green and purple.

"Brace myself and let go

Start it over again in Mexico

These friends, they don't love you

They just love the hotel suites, now,"

my mom hated this shirt just cause the sleeves had different colors and were cut. The shirt was all the colors on the sleeves in stripes while the background was neon pink. This was my favorite top. I pulled it out running through my closet for pants now.

"I don't care what you think as long as it's about me

The best of us can find happiness in misery

I don't care what you think as long as it's about me

The best of us can find happiness in misery!"

I came across a pair of worn out, has holes, and the edges on the bottom with studs on them skinny jeans. I smiled, I was gonna wear all my favorite clothes today! I had good feeling (even though I didn't get to sleep in) about today.

"Take a chance, let your body get a tolerance

I'm not a chance but a heatwave in your pants

Pull a breath like another cigarette

Palms up, I'm trading 'em, trading 'em"

I got on my knees and started to throw out a bunch of converse, DC, combat boots, and other shoes until I came across a pair of neon green high top converse shoes and that I doodled on with a black sharpie. I placed them on my bed along with the rest of clothes I pulled out.

"I'm the oracle in my chest

Let the guitar scream like a fascist

Sweat it out, shut your mouth, free love on the streets

But in the alley it ain't that cheap, now,"

I heard my parents yell out about turning it down, like I would. I changed out of my Gir pajamas (Thank god for Hot Topic) and into the clothes I had lay out on my bed.

"I don't care what you think as long as it's about meThe best of us can find happiness in miserySaid I don't care what you think as long as it's about meThe best of us can find happiness in misery,"

After I changed into my clothes I started to fix my hair into shoulder length, spiky hairstyle like it was cut in.

"Said I don't care just what you think as long as it's about me

Said I don't care just what you think as long as it's about me"

I walked over to my white vanity that was covered in paint splatters and pulled out some black mascara, white foundation powder, pinkish and brownish lip gloss, gray eyeshadow, and very light red blush.

"I said I don't care(I don't care)

I said I don't care(I don't care)

Said I don't care(I don't care)

I don't care(I don't care)

No, I don't"

I began to do my make-up and heard mom screaming about turning it down but then I heard Lilly saying this is the song she likes also. I smiled at that since well, my parents don't approve of how I dress, they say its bad to dress this way while everybody my age is either wearing Areopostale or Abercrombie. Like I would ever be wearing those girly clothes, but I do like Areopostale's tank tops they got but that's the only thing I get from there unless they have some kick ass jewelry, but off topic they think its an bad influence so the only way I could get these clothes if I got a job and payed for it myself. Well guess what? I did and they got mad about it.

"I don't care

(Said I don't care)

I said I don't care!

(I don't care!)"

After my make-up I look like my ordinary self that I love. That my parents hate. I threw on my tie dyed socks then put my converse on, grabbed my Gir hoodie, my hippie bag that looked like it had rips in it, my green ipod with the skull candy headphones around it, and my ray ban sunglasses that looked nerd glasses, put them on.

"Don't care what you think as long as it's about me

The best of us can find happiness in misery

I said I don't care what you think as long as it's about me

The best of us can find happiness in misery!"

I turned off the CD player and shut the band covered poster door and walked down the all white stairs, only to find the pure white they should have been was empty which mean's they had left me here by myself. Typical them. I sighed knowing I wasn't ever going to fit in with parents. For my 16 years of life I knew I always different even when I was baby I wouldn't ever play with the doll mom would give me. I would pop its head off and start chewing on it. I would often play with boys toys when I was around 5 like transformers and dinosaurs all kinds of stuff like that. Dad loved that I loved to play catch with him but sometimes I would like tea parties like an regular little girl though. Of course I used to watch _Alice in Wonderland _and _The Nightmare Before Christmas _a lot back then. Since I was at home alone today and was wide awake I decided to go outside and take a walk out in the garden.

It was a nice fall day outside. The sun was shinning down against my pale skin which felt good, the wind made few red, gold, orange, and brown leaves swirl and twirl in sky, the ground was cover up in all of the gold, red, brown, and orange colors of the fall which made a crunching noise beneath my high tops, and the naked tree limbs swayed back and forth of cold gust of wind. I smiled, I've always loved fall time. I was soon lost in thought of how pretty of the fall looked and sat down. I've only been in this town for about a week and this place has been deserted ever since the family had died. It was big nice place with a beautiful garden. I heard many rumors about this place, one was about the guy who own this place daughter named Alice Liddell. As far as I heard one day she was out here asleep and the next was gone! She just vanished out of thin air. No traces, not a lead anywhere, no note about why she left, nothing. It was weird she went missing for what years? Months? Weeks? I didn't know really it kept changing but as far as I know her dad died while she was gone and she had a little sister who was taken away since there was nobody to take care of her. So I'll agree on the months instead of years since she popped back up one day, until to fall back into the hole. They believe she went crazy or something like that and committed suicide, many people had looked down into that hole and said it was pretty deep so they concluded suicide. I don't go near that hole and I make sure Lily doesn't either. Suddenly I was jolted out of my thoughts hearing a voice, I didn't know what to do but it came around the area where that hole was at, So I did the stupidest thing a person who didn't know what to do. Go over there and see what it was.

I went through the bushes and quietly made sure I didn't step on any fallen twigs on the way over to the hole. I heard only one voice so whoever or whatever it was is talking to himself? It must have issues then, but I can't really say that since sometimes I do that to myself. I hid behind a bush and looked over at the hole. I was shocked. It was a young man with white hair and rabbit ears! AND THEY WERE MOVING! My mouth dropped. He had on a red and black plaid coat, a white collar shirt underneath it, some kind of arm band or something, dressy brown pants, and some dressy like shoes.

"Now this should be the right place! Expect a different family just left Alice's house! Maybe they had business here! Or maybe they…..NOPE! I won't believe such a thing if I did then I'll have to tell my dear Alice that and then she'll be sad, and I don't want Alice to be sad!" Wait is he talking about the girl who fell down the hole and went missing? I stepped back a bit only to hit a twig that made him sprung around. I hid quickly. I saw he had red eyes like a rabbit had, round glasses, and a tie with a watch on it. He looked around carefully study everything. I gnawed on my deep purple painted nails seeing he had a gun. I noticed a rock nearby so I grabbed it and threw it at him. He dodged it and saw me. "Who are you?" He asked and pointed the gun at me. I gulped.

"I am Hazel Millie." I chocked out.

"What are you doing here at Liddell's residence?" He walked over closer.

"I live here. Who ever owned this place before parents died." I was shaking out of fear by now.

"So he had died…did you kill him?" Wait Kill him! WHAT IN THE WORLD IS WRONG WITH THIS DUDE! Maybe he got the ideal from me throwing an rock at him.

"What? NO! I'M 16!" I was pissed about this. Some dude with rabbit ears come busting into the garden and asked if I killed some guy that had been here before my family. I noticed he gave me a cold stare and was about to pull the trigger until it turned into a pocket watch! He looked at it.

"Looks like I need to go." with that he turned around and walked right into the hole. I was standing there limped from all of that. Curiosity sparked in me, and I did the stupidest thing that I could have done. Walk right near the hole. I tried to stop myself but it was like my curiosity was taking over me. When I got near enough the hole it crumbled beneath my feet. I screamed as I plunged into darkness. Darkness was all I could see.

**REVIEW! TELL ME HOW IT IS SO FAR! AND IDEALS THAT I COULD POSSIBELY USE FOR NEXT CHAPTER! Until then BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in awhile . I've been so busy lately with school and holidays . well here we are chapter 2! :D**

* * *

><p>~Hazel's POV~<p>

"Ugh my head." I groaned. "_This is one strange dream…." _I glance around the place I was at. It looked like a bunch of unicorns had just puked up bunches colors on the walls and floors. "Is this a nightmare?" I wanted to pull my eyes out of my eye sockets at this mess.

"It could be." a voice said. I was now freaking out now. Who wouldn't if you just heard a voice that came from out of nowhere? I looked around and backed up as I see a guy that had sliver hair and had an eye patch on, I didn't see him a moment ago. I was either having some kind of drugged up dream from hitting my head or I was going crazy, but this is a dream of course!

"W-who are you?" I stuttered abit, which was unusual for people at my age.

"I am Nightmare Gottschalk." He gave a bow. "Now, who are you?" He asked me.

"That's something I won't tell until I start hearing some explanation as to why your in my dream and what the heck is this place!"

"Well," he began to give this long explanation about how this was his world or dream world that he controlled and blah blah blah a person who creates and keeps track of nightmares blah blah blah and now he starts to explain as to why I am seeing him because I've fallen into The Country of Hearts, wait…COUTNRY OF HEARTS! Or as Alice, wait Alice? He isn't talking about the one who people think is dead is he? OF COURSE HE IS! SHE FELL DOWN THIS EXACT HOLE DIDN'T SHE! Well maybe it's the other one since there was another hole at the other end of the garden and the Alice he's talking about just has the same name as the other Alice but he didn't mention her last name with Liddell…., anyways Alice called this place Wonderland since they have territories here. He continued on explaining each of the territories and about what I will be called down here, but all of sudden everything went away.

I opened my eye lids to see A very pale man in front of me. "_This dude must be OCD or maybe he's just needs to get out abit more, he's paler then I am and he's blue hair just makes it stand out abit more." _I thought. "Uh…hi?" I said.

"Another foreigner." He sighed. "I'm guessing a man with rabbit ears had brought you down here?" Is that psycho guy famous! Well I guess he would since who would wear rabbit ears and point at gun at you threating to kill you for pinning something on you that you had nothing to do with in the first part!

"Well not really, I was stupid and after he threaten to kill me I went after him well more like walk near the hole and the ground beneath crumbled." He gave me look saying that was stupid and I shouldn't have done something like my mom would give me.

"Did you ever drinked something in a vial that had a heart on top of it?" I shook my head and he gave me a relief look. "Good so that means you can go home." He walked inside of….well I glanced around the area I was in and saw a tower. I followed him. "But I don't know ho-" I got cut off by somebody screaming out,

"!" He made an expression on his face that could tell me he didn't like whoever that was screaming.

"PETER GET OFF OF ME!" another voice screamed. The blue hair man sighed.

"I'll tell you later just follow me." I nodded and followed him until we came across that stupid man with the rabbit and…..a girl. She had light brown hair and very pretty blue eyes NO I AM NOT A CREEPER! I was just giving her a compliment, anyways she was hitting the Mr. Rabbit ears over there, tried not to laugh at the sight of the two.

"PETER GET OFF OF ME!" She yelled as she squirmed under his hugged.

"Why? Doesn't my Alic-" He cut himself off when his rugby eyes saw me, the girl took this chance to get out of the hug and which she accomplished so. "It's you." He groaned, the girl was brushed some dirt off her apron on her dressed and pleasantly smiled at me.

"Is she another foreigner, Julius?" The blue hair man or Julius (as I heard her called him that) nodded. "Welcome to the country of hearts!" She greeted and smiled widely at me giving me a sign that she has been the only foreigner down here for along time and must have been dying to talk to someone who came from the same world she did. "I'm Alice Liddell."

"_Wait…ALICE! THE ONE WHO FELL DOWN THE SAME HOLE I FELL DOWN IN!"_ I blinked a couple times trying to let my brain soak in as to what it had just heard from Alice.

"_So she's alive! She never did kill herself…then what about the rest of the rumors I've heard about the family dieing and being taken away after the deaths…..maybe there fake…maybe they couldn't bare to look at the same garden that everyone thought Alice had killed herself and the rumors that surrounded her mysterious disappearance so they moved because of it…..or maybe not." _I was lost in thought until I finally realize that faggot or Peter as Alice had yelled out at him was standing right in front of me.

"So you followed me? That was stupid." He pulled out his gun on me again.

"_WHAT THE HELL! HE MUST BE SURED THAT I'VE DONE SOMETHING THAT ALICE'S FAMILY!" _My eyes widen abit at seeing the gun pointed at me.

"PETER THAT'S ENOUGH!" I looked over at Alice who had a pissed off looking face and was glaring daggers at Peter. Peter's ears dropped abit when she heard the venom in her voice and put his gun away.

"Since Alice doesn't like seeing people get killed and seems to enjoyed this girl a lot I will spare her at the moment." He muttered something else under his breath, and put his gun away which changed back into the pocket watch from earlier. That's when something was popped into my mouth, I didn't know what the hell it was but I heard Julius and Alice gasp at the moment this happened. I felt a liquid substance go down my throat. I heard Alice slap Peter's hand and whatever it was drop, luckily Julius caught the little pink vial (that was very fragile looking) before it could hit the ground. I heard Peter yelp from the slap and saw him rubbing his hands together. "What was that for? I thought you might want this girl over here to stay with you?" He whimpered abit.

"ARE YOU CRAZY! SHE DOESN'T NEED TO BE HERE! SHE'S TOO YOUNG LOOKING! I BET HER PARENTS ARE FREAKING OUT BECAUSE SHE WENT MISSING!" Yeah right, that don't care about me they never had. I sighed and looked at Julius.

"Now what's going to happened?" I asked him.

"Your stuck here until this vial becomes full." He handed my the vial. "Alice can help you out with filling the vial out, all you have do is meet the other role holders and make a good relationship with them." He started to explain to me what role holders are until a coughing interrupted use from all the commotion Alice, Julius, Peter, and I were making.

"No need to explained to her what role holders are, I've already taken care of that." I saw Nightmare, he was under a pile of blankets and looked even more sick then he did back when I was dreaming.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you think? Review please? Thanks to all who has already reviewed my story :D<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

_**Close your eyes little girl**_

_**You're a princess now**_

_**You own this world**_

_**Twirling in your twirly dress**_

_**You're the loveliest far above the rest**_

_**You build your castles in the skies**_

_**Stars reflecting off your eyes**_

_**And angels sing on silver clouds**_

_**And no one cries, screams, or shouts'**_

_**Oh set apart this dream**_

_**Oh set apart this dream for me**_

_**Set apart this dream for me**_

_**Close your eyes pretty girl cause its easier when you brace yourself**_

_**Set your thoughts on a world far off**_

_**Where we only cry from joy**_

_**Oh set apart this dream**_

_**Oh set apart this dream for me**_

_**Set apart this dream for me**_

_**Oh lovely and beautiful**_

_**Precious and priceless**_

_**You're so much more than you know**_

_**Heart of the purest gold**_

_**Pure clean and white as snow**_

_**Clothed in such splendor**_

_**Oh what a beauty for me.**_

_**Oh set apart this dream**_

_**Oh set apart this dream for me**_

_**Set apart this dream for me…-Flyleaf**___

**~Hazel's POV~**

I sat outside after what 2 time cycles since they really have no time here. Nightmare came in explained to them that he had already told them that he has explained everything to me that I need to know so far, he said something about Alice will explain the rest as the time comes when I need to know it. I sighed and lay back against the grass staring at the now evening sky. I held the vial up above me.

"I'm stuck here until I fill this damn vial up." I said to myself, really people say that talking to yourself is crazy and a bad habit, but I think it's a fine habit and I'm not crazy! See? It's not crazy if I still have my sanity, then why do they call it crazy? I talk to myself all time since nobody ever listens to me, but me. I closed my eyes, putting the vial in pocket for now until I figure out a better place to put it at. I can still here Alice yelling out Peter to leave but he keeps refusing to leave saying that, 'You don't need to be around that girl! SHE'S DANGEROUS!' I laugh quietly. Yeah, and Mr. Rabbit ears over there isn't either with him and pulling guns on people randomly, threating to kill them. I'm just a simple, rebellious, teenage girl and that's all I'll ever be, for now at least. For now. I watched as the colors swirled and twirled, all of the orange, red, yellow, and little sky blue did their little dances throughout the time I was out here in thought of how long I'll be here and might considering that…my parents might miss me. I shook my head at that thought. _"No they don't, why should they? They treat their own daughter as if she was a stranger each day and leaves you without being told where they were going to..." _ I thought and sighed as I heard footsteps behind me.

"There you are." A voice said behind me. I turned and look to see Alice. "Lost in thought I see." She sat down beside me. "I use to do that a lot when I was first down here, always wondering whether they were missing me, when I was going home, and how long this would take to fill the vial up. You catch me, right?" I nodded in response to her question. She smiled. "It's nice to have another foreigner, it's not like I'm happy about your situation, but it's nice to have somebody to talk to who can relate to the same situation as me." She explained.

"I know, I have some friends back at home that can relate to me what is happening to me at home." I said.

"There's something bad going on in your home!" Alice exclaimed.

"Not like that!" I laughed. "It's just that….my parents never listen to me, they always ignore me as if they didn't care what I said. I could be dying and they wouldn't care. They treat me as if I were never their daughter, like I was an accident…" I felt a tear going down my cheek. I've never ever cried over my parents, never. I usually just go on and get over it but things like these, you just can't, so you must bottle up all of it and lock it up all the way back inside of your heart.

"My Father was always busy working; ever since my Mom died….he wasn't the same. He began to work for hours on end, trying to forget Mom. He couldn't stand it, the memories of her ever since she died. He wanted to forget her completely. My little sister, Edith, hates me since I didn't cry at our Mom's funeral. I have an older sister also, Lorina, I don't really like her as use to after.." She cut herself off. I stared at her waiting to finish what she was going to say but she never did. "It's something that I wish to forget. Not something….but… somebody." She stood up having her fist against her heart. "We should be getting ready to head out for the amusement park, that's where three of roleholders live at that can help with the vial, and three of the nicest ones at least in this world." I nodded and got up. I wiped some grass off of me then realized something.

"What happened to that rabbit guy?" I asked Alice.

"He left, finally." She let out a sigh of relief about that, I couldn't help but smile. She seemed very relax about this situation while I was on end worrying about what was going to happened to me when I return home. I bet I'll get grounded for month or maybe even more.

"Hazel!" I snapped out of my thoughts when Alice yelled my name.

"Huh? Oh sorry…." I mumbled.

"Lost in thought again, I see." She shook her head and smile. "Maybe we're more alike than I think we are already." I stared at her for a moment. I have only known her for a couple hours in my time and she says we're alike a lot. I guess that makes since we both wanna forget some stuff, live in a hell hole, both foreigners (for now), get lost in thought, and get treated like crap. Forget about the wanna forget stuff. We all have something we wanna forget.

**~Alice's POV~**

I finally got Peter out. After what seemed forever with that pervert, I finally got him out! Julius could of help me along with Nightmare but they were too busy talking with Hazel, probably about how this world works, what's going to happen now, and other things. I smiled as I finished the coffee I made for Julius and walked over into his work room that was filled with broken clocks, parts, books, and tools that were scattered about. I handed him his coffee and awaited his score.

"89 points," He put the coffee to side. "Don't put as much cream in it along with the sugar." Julius mumbles as he put one of the fixed clocks to the side.

"But I barley put any sugar in it! Only a tiny pinch of it!" I exclaimed.

"Don't put as much in it." He mumbles once more. I sighed and nodded.

"Practice makes perfect!" I smiled and took the mug to try again only to stop in my tracks to realize something. "Where's Hazel?" I asked. Julius looked at me whom told me he didn't know but with the expression on his face, he seemed concerned.

"She's outside Miss Alice." A faceless servant said, she must of heard me.

"Thank you for telling me." I saw Julius going back to work. I tried the coffee again and he gave me 93 points this time. After telling me what was wrong I decided to go outside and find where Hazel was at. I found her soon laying in grass, with her closed and she was talking to herself…

"No, they wouldn't care…" Hazel opened her eyes and sighed.

"There you are." I smiled when she knew I was there. After a while, I was walking with her towards the amusement park where she can meet Gowland, Boris, and Pierce, but when I didn't hear her footsteps behind me, I realized she wondered off and she was by herself. Her first day here and she wondered off or she could of lost thought and just didn't notice she was following me…I groaned. "HAZEL!" I yelled out only to fall back and screamed when something hugged me from behind.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R! TELL ME HOW IT'S GOING SO FAR! :D<p> 


End file.
